


Boyfriend and Girlfriend

by Basementboy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Bill, Mention of Nardole, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basementboy/pseuds/Basementboy
Summary: “Too busy for your girlfriend huh?” Missy raised an eyebrow at him.“We are not dating” he stated.





	Boyfriend and Girlfriend

*knock knock*  
“Can I come in?” asked the Doctor.  
“You are the one who placed me in here, I don't think you need permission to come in” replied Missy in her usually deep tone with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
“Well I thought it would polite to ask.” he told her through the thick vault.  
“Polite today are we? She laughed.  
“I think I can be polite sometimes and can I come in?” he asked once again.  
“What's the magic word?” she teased, she knows he likes it.  
“Please.” He answered  
“Come on in honey!” 

The Doctor began to undo the seal to the fault until the doors opened to Missy's 'room', he entered to find her laying across a chair, her hair down and dangling down. A cheeky grim painted across her face. He could tell she was up to something or at least planning something.

“What's with the smile?” he questioned. Their eyes met with his question.  
“Can't a women smile without a reason?” She smirked “Maybe I am just happy to see you!”  
He rolled his eyes while she winked. Both usual expressions for the both of them.  
She pointed to the seat next to her and he followed her orders and sat down by her side. Missy turned herself over so she was resting her elbows on the chair and began to gaze at him.  
“Sooooo how was your day?” She requested.  
“Oh you know, rewriting the course of history, saving the human race and the rest” he sighed.  
Despite not having the most interesting days herself, she enjoyed hearing what he got up to, whether it was in great detail like some stories or like today, a simple but intriguing statement.  
“Well my day was the same, like everyday, every single day!” she moaned.  
“Come on you know I have to keep you in here.” he turned to look at her, she frowned with sad puppy dog eyes. She removed her hand from the chair arm and reached out to his arm, she began to rub it.  
“You should come in more often, we have a nice time together.” She smiled. They did; the chats, the music, the games, the sex. They keep themselves low-key but from the moment Bill met Missy she knew that her and the doctor had something going on. It took a fool not to notice their tension. Their tension was more then them being best enemies.  
“I have things to do, people to save” he told her.  
“Too busy for your girlfriend huh?” Missy raised an eyebrow at him.  
“We are not dating” he stated.  
She rolled her eyes and cackled, The Doctor couldn't lie, he loved her cackle. She got up from the chair, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to The Doctor. Missy bit her lip before climbing onto his lap.  
“Okay...we aren't dating but we are something” she lovingly said. She leaned in until her forehead was touching his.  
“I guess we are.” he replied placing a hand on her curvy hips. She traced his jaw with her lips before placing a light kiss on his jaw, she slowly moved up to his lips and placed a slightly heavier kiss. He opened his mouth to her so the kiss could be depended. Missy's tongue slipped into his mouth and he let out a soft moan. His moans drove her wild. The kiss continued until The Doctor needed to catch his breath, Missy quickly bit into his lower lip trying to pull him closer. When it came to sex she was the more dominant one which is was perfect as they both enjoyed it that way although sometimes Missy enjoyed to play a more submissive roll, especially when she felt 'very bad'. However, on this occasion she was the one taking the lead.  
“I've missed you” The Doctor whispered.  
“Say it again.” She commanded  
“I've missed you.” He repeated  
She pecked at his soft lips before saying “I've missed you too.”.  
Their lips smacked together, Missy holding his face in her small hands while the Doctor explored her body with his hands. Running over her shoulder, breasts, back, stomach and thighs. She gently sighed at his touch. Missy's hands pulled away from his face to his shirt and she began to unbutton it. As soon as she had enough space to she stroked his chest similar to how he was stroking her body. She continued to undo his shirt and to his surprise got off him.  
“Take it off”  
He shrugged off his jacket and shirt in front of him. Earning him a sensual look from her lustful blue eyes.  
“Now the trousers.” she demanded.  
He unbuckled his belt, took off his shoes and socks and pulled down his trousers exposing his hard cock in his underwear. She licked her lips.  
Missy crooked her finger at him. He got off the chair to stand in front of her.  
“Undress me, Baby.” She sighed.  
He began with her jacket, undoing the black buttons, then undid the white buttons on her blouse. He pulled the fabric from the form. He dipped down to pull down the zip on the back of her skirt allowing him to remove her skirt revealing her strong and most attractive thighs. Along with her skirt, he peeled down her stockings and shoes. Now the only thing between their bare bodies was his boxers and her corset and underwear. She pulled him up and wrapped her arms around his neck taking in his glare. Both leaned in for a sweet passionate kiss, his hands went back to their previous position of her hips, he moved them up to the back of the corset. He loosened the ties. Touching her naked back made he remove from the kiss so the corset could come off. Despite the amount of times they have had sex, her beautiful torso never failed to catch his eyes.  
“I can tell that you like what you see there.” Missy Giggled. He nodded.  
She took his hand in his guiding him to the bed. Time lords don't sleep that much so it wondered Nardole why Missy needs such a big bed with red velvet sheets. It was Missy's idea and how could the Doctor say no knowing exactly why she wanted that bed. When the reached the bed, she pushed the Doctor on the bed and straddled him. Grinding her core onto his erection, both parties groaning at the connection. Missy pulled her head down to his chest, took in his scent and kissing harshly onto his torso guaranteeing to leave a red mark that only they would see. The Doctor let his hands run through her thick locks. Missy moved in direction up to his open mouth.  
“Touch me” She whispered.  
His hands immediately moved to her chest onto her exposed breasts. He traced their round shape , brushed his fingers along her sensitive pink nipples causing her to shiver on top of him. He took her left nipple in his fingers and pinched it then repeated the action to her right nipple. Missy jolted on top of him. He felt her jolt on his groin. Missy took his hands lower down to her thighs, he stroked across the smooth skin reaching up to her wet heat. He thumbed down her the slit in her panties.  
“Don't tease me.” Missy pouted. Remembering that she was in charge, he did what she asked for. He grabbed the black lace and removed them from her figure, once they were around her legs she kicked them off. The Doctor began to stroke along her folds, feeling the damp warmth which he caused. Knowing he get one of the most powerful entity’s aroused brought him so much pleasure. He circled around her clit and lightly flicked it. Missy moaned out loudly. She was purposeful loud during sex as she wanted everyone who could be listening to know. The thought got her off greatly. The Doctor's index finger rimmed around her entrance before pushing it in. She clenched around it. Still pumping his finger inside her while rubbing her clit, he pushed in his middle finger increasing in pace.  
“Hmm so good.” she breathed out. Missy rocked her hips on him as she felt herself getting close.  
He inflicted more pressure on her swollen nub, squeezing down on it while also creating pressure from her inside. The pleasure drove her over the edge. Her orgasm was accompanied with a loud cry echoing across the room. Missy took his hand away from her sex and placed his fingers into his mouth allowing him to taste her.  
“You know how to make me feel so good, honey, so good.”  
He suckled on her fingers before releasing them with a pop. Placing one hand on his cheek and the other on the hem of his boxers. Missy's head ducked to his waist. She softly kissed his down his to his underwear, she grabbed the hem with her teeth and pulled them down with her mouth. Moving back up to his cock she licked the up the shaft to the tip. He let out a low grunt to her touch. She gripped onto his shoulders as she pulled herself on top of him. She grabbed his length guiding him inside of her, as their two bodies joined they both let out moans in unison. Slowly she moved up and down on his length. She always loved being on top, having control of the movement, letting him watch her fuck herself on top of him, seeing him below feeling the pleasure travel through his body. Perfection. Missy's increased the pace of her bouncing on top of him, her pants brought him closer to a release. She was so beautiful on top of him, like a goddess.  
“Thrust into me, sugar.” she groaned. Missy gripped his hands in hers allowing him some support as he started to thrust into her bounce. The pleasure was so intense between them.  
“Oh god Missy.” he panted.  
“Cum for me.” she said gazing into his eyes while still remaining at their rough pace. She reached her hand onto her clit and began to rub. Both became so close, Missy going first with harsh cry sure to be heard outside the vault. The Doctor followed her into orgasmic bliss with a cry of his own. She rode him through his ejaculation and once they had calmed she unmounted him. Missy laid down next to him. Even though she enjoyed having control, she was very passionate about being the little spoon. He took her into his arms, each other sharing their warmth. The Doctor kissed the top of her hair encouraging her to snuggle up closer to him. Together they cuddled for a while until Missy turned her head up to him.  
“Are you sure we are not boyfriend and girlfriend?” she asked.


End file.
